


Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

by MostPerfectSense



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostPerfectSense/pseuds/MostPerfectSense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What hapenned when Gwen came back home after Cannes Lions Festival. A sad, happy and sassy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen Stefani traveled the world, did tons of concerts on the most beautiful places on Earth, but this time, standing on that castle tower, looking at the sea water bashing the rock walls, she felt God’s blessings all over her body. She closed her eyes, savoring the touch of the wind on her face, her hair, wishing to have her 6 ft 5 man holding her close from behind, joining the pleasure of that view with her. She sent dozens of photos to him, and he replied to every single one, letting her know how much he wanted to be with her. However, The Voice tapings was about to start, exactly in one day, so he couldn’t join her this time…

When Gwen accepted to do a concert on South France for the CEO Viacom’s private party, she expected lots of glamour, meeting with fancy rich people, but never, on her entire life, she imagined to seeing again Barbara Bowie, her ex mother in law. Gavin’s mom was on her traditional and annual Eurotrip with her friends, and she’d never miss a Cannes tour, especially during Cannes Lions Festival. She loves to be surrounded by all those important and creative people. At night she heard about some fancy party on Chateau de La Napoule, and one of her friends had invitations to that, so all of them decided to come together. They came a little late, and she saw that beautiful platinum hair, that familiar voice, thanking the guests and suddenly she realized. Gwen Stefani was there, Gwen did a whole performance on that party. Ever since the divorce, the two women talked a little to each other, more about the kids. They never had these familiar bonds, mostly because of the distance of their homes. But Barbara always liked Gwen, the way she used to talk and love her son. It has always been gratifying, and she really was devastated with their split, she knew her son screwed up big time. 

Blake, on the other hand, never liked tourism travels. In fact, he never left America. He went to Mexico, Canada but only for concerts or hunting seasons. He is an warm person, and he doesn’t like to feel out of his world. Although now, looking at that picture his girlfriend sent him, he started to wonder how good it would be, to hold her on that castle, to experience all that different culture with her, to make her laugh with his jokes about french accent, to make her shiver while he’s whispering at her ear how much he loves her. He realized that she changed him, in a good way, he is now more open to the world, to happiness. And for the first time on his life, he didn’t want to start the Blinds on Voice’s taping. Surprisingly, all that he wanted was to be in France… Gosh, that shows how intensively he loves Gwen, he found himself so in love, that he gets a little scared sometimes. How come a girl like that, that goddess diva, with that sculptural body, wants to be with him? How in the world that queen, rock star who can command thousands of people to do whatever she wants on her concerts, wants to lay down in bed, to make love with him, to ride him in the middle of the night the way she does. Gwen always putted him on a pedestal, and she was always making sure that he knows how wonderful and handsome and perfect she thinks he is. But when he’s alone, some of that insecurities hits him back. So there he was, talking to Gwen on the phone, listening to her stories about the show and the guests, and all the songs she did perform when he get caught off guard. “Oh Blake, baby, I wish you were here, it was so magical, and this place, oh my God, it’s beautiful, and… What? Okay I’m coming…. Honey? I have to do some meeting right now, well, apparently my ex mother in law is in here and she wants to talk to me. Ow there she is. I’ll be right back okay? Love you. Bye”. And he was all alone again. On her (their house, as she wants him to think), wanting to be with his girl, insanely jealous of the fact that his Gwen is now talking with Gavin’s family, probably about her ex husband and how bad he felt with their divorce. He trusts Gwen, 100%, but he doesn’t like to think on Gavin within her thoughts… He knows this is stupid, but he can’t help it. 

The talk between the two women was short. They talked about the kids, how they are dealing with their new life. Barbara did tell Gwen that Gavin spent some days with her in England after the split, and that he told her he screwed up, that he was devastated and compunctious, and that he would work hard to be a better man, and to deserve her love back. Gwen did try to avoid the subject, but as sweet as she is, she did let the woman finish her thoughts. They said their "goodbye, nice to see you again, say hi to the kids", and then Gwen was free again to change her clothes, get on the plane and call back her boyfriend. 

When Gwen got home, Blake was on the Studio shooting the Blinds. Anticipating this situation, the cowboy left her a big welcome home surprise. She enters the empty house, drop the luggage at the living room, takes off her shoes, say Hi to Dodo and goes upstairs to their room to have a nice and warm bath. As she opens the door of the bedroom her heart goes a thousand miles… On the bed, dozens of red rose petals, strategically placed to form the words “I LOVE YOU”, an wood tray with cinnamon bagels, nine grain toast with reduced sugar marmalade, watermelon candles and a note: “There’s cranberry juice in the fridge. Save the candles for tonight, I can’t wait to show you how much I missed you…” Her eyes becomes instantly filled with tears, she couldn’t believe how good that guy makes her feel. Obviously she takes a picture of that work of art, and text him some all so romantic message, that makes him blush during the break. 

Blake is a little impatient, because the shooting is running a little late, and is already dark outside. On the second he gets home, he runs upstairs, to a hot, sexy blond woman… asleep… Poor little girl, lying on her side, she must be so tired from the trip that she slept waiting for him. The candles were placed by the bathtub, she was wearing a sexy silk corset she must have bought in France. He can’t control his feelings, he smiles at the scene, with his heart full of love a little bit of guilty, for making her wait that long. The cowboy lays by her side, holding her from behind, caressing her hair, arms and stomach with the palm of his hand. She shivers. “Blake, honey?” She says with an oh so sweet sleepy voice. “Hi baby, sorry I’m late, they were delayed. But I’m here with you now. Do you want to sleep more? You must be tired right?” She lazily turns to face him, and give her man a tight hug, with her arms around his neck. Blake lay on his back, placing her body above his, arms around her waist, hands on her butt, holding it firm but gently, and without wasting more time, his lips are on her lips. God, he missed that smooth lips, his tongue hunting hers inside her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of her tongue. The kiss is full of love, deep, but when they break it to catch their breath, Blake’s mouth goes to her neck, her ear, sucking her earlobe and he whispers “I missed you so much, I was so close to drop everything and cross the ocean to be with my girl.” Her nails are now scratching his scalp… “We could go there some other time, just us, breaking Europe.” He laughs. “Okay then, explorer, now show me what you’re wearing, because there’s another thing I want to explore…” He says, sucking her neck, that small inch of skin where the neck meets the shoulder, leaving a small bruise at the spot. Gwen gets up on her feet, his waist under her, and out of a sudden he feels his erection so hard, that it’s almost ripping his pants. He sits on the bed, back at the headboard. “Turn around.” She does, slowly, making him feels like the luckiest guy on Earth (thing that she does to him quite often…). He gets on his knees, hands involving her thighs, kissing it, going up to her belly, and then going down to her center, moving her tong to the side, and shoving his tongue into her wet core, fucking and tasting her sweet juice. “Oh Blake baby, this is so good. I want you so bad.” Without taking his mouth out of her, he takes off his clothes, and throws her body on the bed. His eyes are full of lust, darkened with excitement. He is now above her, kissing the soul out of her, hands everywhere. He takes off that tiny piece of black silk, that is soaked with her liquid and his saliva, and slips only the head of his hard cock into her. He lock eyes with her, smiling. “You look amazing with this…” She smiles back at him. “I bought just for you. And I loved my surprise. You’re so good.” She starts to contracting her walls against him, almost pulling his whole erection inside of her. He gets the message, lifting one eyebrow to her, smirk, and shoves himself on her, until their groins becomes one. They fuck hard, the silk rubbing his chest, the moans echoing in the room, the smell of rough sex owning the air, and he knows he’s not gonna last too long. “Come for me Gwen, come with me inside of you baby.” She throws her head back, screaming his name, and then both are coming hard, reaching their climax together. He is puffy, laying his sweat curls on her shoulder. When their breaths calm down, they go to the bathtub, lighted candles, her body between his legs, her back on his chest. He kisses her neck and her temple over and over, while massaging her body, splashing soap scum while they chat about France and Blinds.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day, Blake left early to Universal Studio, but happier this time, since Gwen promised him she would stop by later after tour rehearsal. It was around 6pm when Blake’s phone buzzed. Gwen texted him that she was in his trailer, and he jumped there on first break. They make out like teenagers, but after a few minutes the loudspeaker was calling Blake back at the studio. They kiss one last time before leaving. Blake looks back to her, reaching the car, they smile to each other. She blows him a kiss, just like she did in Colorado, making him blush, again, and he winks back at her, with his heart melting inside his chest. 

Gwen had a busy day after the studio visit. She went grocery shopping, tour managers meeting and outfits design approval. She gets home, ready to call her brother Todd, who have her kids this week doing family camping, she realizes that she isn’t with her phone. She looks everywhere, calls her number, but no luck. Then something hits her. During her make out session with some huge cowboy, she threw it at the couch, to get her hands free to do some exploration inside his pants. 

The shooting is over. Blake says goodbye to Adam, Miley and Alicia, gives Carson a hug, and hurry up to his trailer to change and go home. When he’s ready, Blake reaches the door, but something is buzzing. So he starts to look around and finds Gwen’s phone under the cushion. The notifications alarm was bipping, and the screen shows a bunch of messages. 10 missed calls, one from Gwen’s house (probably hers, he imagined), and 9 from… Gavin! Then he opens the messages (of course they know each other’s passcode, not because of distrust, but because they have no secrets on this relationship), and he needs to sit and read every single message with all of his attention. “My mother said that you talked. Did she say something about me?” / “Gwen? Where are you?”/ “Gwen? Please talk to me. I miss your voice.” / "You can’t avoid me forever. Answer the phone!!!!" / "I’m going to my cousin’s house and if you don’t answer me I’ll show up at your place.” / “That’s it I’m coming. Answer the fuckin phone bitch” / “Okay I’m sorry, I’m a bit drunk I didn’t mean to say that, now please talk to me” / “I know you’re inside, I can see the lights on. Come on, open up for me. I just wanna talk!!”. Blake froze for a second, and then he realizes that a stupid rat is standing right now at the front door of her house, their house! In fact, the last message was sent 20 min ago, and then nothing. And that jerk is drunk, frantic. Gwen said that he had never hurt her physically, but he was damn abusive with words and gestures. His girl is in danger and runs to his car, driving like crazy and calling home… no answer…

Gwen didn’t care much about her phone. She knew Blake would get it for her. So she didn’t want to call him and be the annoying girlfriend disturbing him during work. She knows he loves when she calls, and he would never say that she’s disturbing or something similar, but the idea of other people talking shit about her makes the blonde calm down. The living room telephone rings, and then she realizes that she’s talking with a drunk cheat british guy, when she heard the doorbell. She’s confuse, why Gavin is on her house, in that situation. Gwen is so confuse that she forgets to turn off the phone (and that’s why Blake is not getting any answer). She’s opening the door, and Gavin pushes it hard, the movement throws her to the floor and he enters and closes the door behind him with strength. “Gavin? What are you doing? Why you…” She lost her words. He pulls her up on her feet again. “I’m sorry Gwen, I just want to know what you and my mother talked about. She knows I screwed up. I know that. I missed you Gwenny. Please forgive me. Let’s try again. For the boys. You know I can’t take our wedding ring off my finger. Please, I love you. I know you still love me.” Gwen walks away from him, sitting on the couch. “Gavin, you’re drunk. You should go home. Me and your mom didn’t talk much, and nothing we said matters to you. And you’re so wrong! I don’t love you. You broke my heart, you destroyed our family! That’s it Gavin. Go home please”. Suddenly Gavin is on top of her, holding her arms so hard that for sure it’s gonna leave some marks later, trying to kiss her, chasing her mouth, locking her hips with his legs. She’s desperate, weak, turning her head trying to avoid his mouth. “Gavin! Stop!” And she frees one of her legs, shoving her knee at his sensitive spot, making him fall to the ground, writhing in pain. He gets up, look at her with regret in the eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry. I’ll stay away, I promise. Please don’t take the kids away from me. I’m sorry.” And leaves.

Blake is desperate, crossing red lights, cursing the stupid LA traffic. After 15 attempts, he throws his phone to the passenger seat. He can’t imagine what’s going on at their house, with his girl. HIS girl needs him and he’s not around. He feels guilty, like he’s letting her down. He promised her that he’ll always be there for her and the kids, he’ll always take care of her. And there she was, with a drunk piece of shit doing whatever he wants, talking whatever he wants, and she’s alone, vulnerable. Tears of fear, angry and desperation running down his face. Blake is entering the driveway, when he sees Gavin’s car taking off in a hurry. For a second Blake wants to chase him over, and show him the hillbilly fist power, but his concern about his girl is way more important right now. The door is half open, and he hears Gwen sniffling. She’s on the couch, holding her knees, like she’s in a cocoon, her hair is all messed up, and she’s crying like a baby. “Baby? Gwen? What happened? Did he hurt you? Please look at me. I’m going to call the police. Tell me, baby, are you hurt?” He’s sitting by her side, holding her whole body. She calms down a little and looks at his watery blue eyes. “He didn’t hurt me Blake. He is drunk, he wanted to know about my meeting with his mom. He did try to kiss me and held my arms, but I kicked him and he left.” He looks at her arms, he did left some marks on it, nothing that will be notice in a few hours, but the fact that someone put his hand on his girl makes Blake break into a million pieces. He starts to get up, and Gwen knows him pretty well to understand that he won’t leave this situation like this, and he will kick Gavin’s ass until his legs falls. So she is the one who have to take control of it, she needs to calm him. “It’s okay Blake. He knows what he done. He will stay away. He was just drunk. That’s it. You don’t need to worry okay? Promise me you won’t do anything about this. I got everything under control now. I don’t want the kids or the press to knows.” The cowboy holds her tight. “I promise that for now. But if he touch one finger on you again I will not let it go! You’re my girl, I’ll take care of you no matter what. I’m sorry baby, I broke my promise bc I was not around when you needed me. I’m sorry.” And he’s kissing her temple, her arms. She faces him and hugs him back. “I love you Blake, you didn’t broke any promise. You’re always be my hero.” They stay like that for several minutes, and then they go to the kitchen, when Gwen was getting dinner ready before the storm. They eat, she tells him everything that happened, he tells her about his frustration and worry. They take a bath together, no sex, just love and affection. The mood isn’t for lust tonight. And Gwen sleeps on his arms, holding her close, feeling protected and loved. “I love you Blake”. “I love you Gwen, now and always. Sleep tight, I’ll be here for you. All day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
